A love to last
by darkhunterlover
Summary: Hermione finds friendship and more from an unexpected source. Hermione Draco romance and no Draco is not Head Boy, 7th year at Hogwarts, 1st story so please help me by r and r
1. Chapter 1

**A Love to Last…**

**Chapter 1**

Draco considered himself to be fairly likeable, or at least people were scared enough of him and his reputation that he never had to worry about anyone that was below his worth approaching him anyway. Life was good, the war was still being battled outside the walls of Hogwarts and though his father was in jail that didn't seem to be a concern that would remain for long.

Draco had been placed by his father back at Hogwarts for his final year. Headmistress McGonagall had not placed him in the position of honour as Head Boy, but that was hardly an issue. McGonagall was an ineffectual leader as far as Draco was concerned. Though she had not placed him in the position of Head Boy which was until last year completely expected she didn't seem to be keeping any closer watch on him than ever before. "Stupid women" he muttered to himself as he headed up from the Slytherin common rooms to the Great Hall for breakfast. Then grinned, well at least it made his job easier.

The death of Dumbledore and the early dismissal of the students at the end of the previous school year had left people wondering what would happen at Hogwarts. The _Daily Profit_ ran articles all through the summer discussing the topic, and seemed to back the masses that suggested that people just hide in their houses till all this passed. In the end four weeks before the return of what would have been the school year the Minister of Magic made an announcement stating that Hogwarts would be reopened. He stressed that "people should consider placing there children there as it is highly protected and as all current parents were aware, being at home last time Lord You Know Who was around, it was no safer being at home".

The breakfast crowd was no where near as big as had once been, as some parents had kept there children home. The noise of hundreds of children and young adults was still overwhelming to anyone wanting quiet. Draco moved purposefully into the hall with a lithe and deadly walk that brought a hush over the crowd for just long enough to be noted. Draco smiled to himself as he made his way to his seat. Bestowing an evil smile on the Slytherin girls surrounding him he focused on his meal as he heard a fluttering of girls' whispers around him.

Hermione sat quietly at the Gryffindor table attempting to eat some breakfast with her house without having any responsibilities. Every time she looked up someone caught her eye so she was determinedly keeping her head down so she could have some peace. She had done this almost every day since she had come back to Hogwarts as Head Girl. The hall went quiet for a moment and she grimaced knowingly to herself. Draco had come into the hall. It was like that every day and she could almost set her muggle watch by it. Standing after a finishing her meal Hermione made her way back towards the Head's common room. She'd made a tradition of getting to breakfast early so she could go back to her room and write to Harry and Ron who were off searching for the Horcruxs'. It was a dangerous mission and very scary for Hermione who was left at Hogwarts by decree of her parents while her best friends risked their lives. Sometimes the worry was enough to paralyse her leaving her in so much pain that she could even move from a foetal position on the bed.

Hermione was pulled up short by a loud argument in a classroom just off the staircase on the second floor.

"You're supposed to be our leader here Draco! We know you chickened out last year, For Merlins sake will just grow some balls"

"DON'T YOU EVER PRESUME TO KNOW MY MIND, YOU ARE BELOW ME. YOU ALWAYS HAVE BEEN YOU WANK!"

Hermione was pulled up short as she went to break up the fight. Were Crabbe and Goyle actually standing up to Draco Malfoy? Brilliant! Just as she turned to get out of the area Crabbe and Goyle stormed past her. She turned to back to the classroom after they'd passed. How much did she love the fact that she could finally get one up on Draco. As she headed to the door Draco came storming out and ran straight into her.

Rolling together on the floor Hermione couldn't even come up with a thought let alone a dig.

Draco couldn't even see who he'd run into, it was a girl he knew that because they were pressed together intimately. Whoever it was had potential…coming to rest on his back with the girl between his legs and her head of soft hair across his face he caught the scent of lavender and something un-nameable. His hands that were resting on a nicely proportioned waist moved downward slowly as she began to push herself up. As they came to rest on an even nicer ass she froze and spoke.

"Draco Malfoy…get your HANDS OFF ME…NOW!"

"Fuck Granger what did it have to be you." Draco almost pushed Hermione across the hallway but about halfway realised that their robes were stuck together making him fly forward into her himself.

Coming to rest Hermione grabbed her wand and saw Draco flinch ever so slightly…could life get any better. Turning her wand on him

"Don't move." Muttering a severing charm she sheared her robe off where they were joined together and as she sat back flashed a great deal of her stomach and hip to Draco.

"well this just keeps getting better and better, I must say Granger you've grown" Draco didn't even try to hide the look he was casting at her middle.

"Bugger off Malfoy, I only came to mock your inability. I have no desire to join the ranks of Malfoy cast offs"

Draco flinched at the words and snapped.

"Do you think I'd get nearer to a Mudblood than necessary, just looking at you is testing my up-chuck reflex."

"Yeah Malfoy I believe you" laughing Hermione turned away "whatever helps you sleep at night".


	2. Chapter 2

**By the way, at the risk of sounding like every other post on here…I don't own Harry Potter. We all know who does, so enjoy the new chapter. **

Hermione tried to keep her cool as she walked back to her room, clasping two of the edges of her robe together. That was supposed to be a routine fight break-up with the satisfaction of picking on Malfoy thrown in as an added bonus. Now she was the one trying to pull back together her dignity and her robe.

Draco watched as Hermione walked away. If that girl could stalk it would be what she'd be doing. A familiar ache in his groin brought him back to earth. Gritting his teeth he tried to forget how she felt pressed up against him.

Her _kind_ should repulse him, not make him burn! Wasn't that what he'd always been taught by his father.

Maybe the stresses of the last few months were catching up to him. It's not like there had been much to smile about and…god, maybe he was going mad!

It was only three weeks into the new term and Crabbe and Goyle were already starting to fight his leadership. How dare they get brains now! Life was hard enough without having to watch his back, clearly they'd have to be put back in their place.

Focusing on that issue he attempted to block out the crippling ache in his groin. Once standing Draco made to walk towards the dungeons, back came to an almost complete halt. Hermione had been there, had she heard anything that could be held against him? He may have been many things but he'd never been stupid and careless. No one new what he did or when. It was the only way he had lasted this long at Hogwarts without expulsion. He'd have to look into that too.

Draco walked back to the dungeons to find someone who could aid in getting rid of the ache that was crippling him. Once he stepped through the door into the common room Draco was cornered by Pansy Parkinson.

"Parkinson, to what do I owe the honour of your company" Draco drawled as he attempted to edge away from the shrew.

"Oh Drakie, I thought we could play together a bit. It's been so long, I miss you"

"It's only been a few months and you were well used when I got there so I am sure there are others."

"But Drakie none of them can make me feel like you can"

Draco was still trying to find a way out of the situation when he realised that no matter how filthy he might feel he could be with Pansy and it would at least cure him of one problem. She was attractive after all, it was just the personality that ruined the image.

Following Pansy to her room Draco watched as she lay out on the bed cocking her finger at him. This was hardly new ground Pansy had the same routine every time. Whenever he did go here she only succeeded in dulling the ache, leaving him in need again but with a small reprieve.

Pansy grabbed Draco and brought him down on top of her. Draco captured her lips with his and kissed her passionately attempting to get in the mood.

None of it was working, every time he felt the sweep of her tongue it was like a disgusting personal invasion. Pansy's hand was moving down his body, it should have made him burn all the more but it just made him want to run.

Grabbing her hands Draco pulled himself out of her grasp.

"Pansy, I'm just not in the mood for this, I'll catch you at dinner". It was only a partial lie, he did want it just not from her and he wasn't up for considering who he did want from. Hi tailing it out of the room Draco headed for his own room to have a cold shower.

Draco tried not to think about any of it. But every time he closed his eyes he felt Grangers body pressed intimately against his. God! Why couldn't he have just followed through with Pansy? He'd never had trouble before, she might not be the nicest girl but she was a girl all the same.

Thinking this through his mind again wandered back to Hermione. Just the thought of her made his body strain and left him gritting his teeth trying to get a hold of himself. Well at least he was still active down there, which ruled out some very unwelcoming problems. But if he let his mind wander in the direction it seemed to want to it lead to a horrible thought. Geeky, bushy haired Hermione had ruined him for all others…at least until he tasted her for himself. Then he could move on from his stupid fixation.

He'd have to find a way to get close to her…

**A/N- Yes this story does have a long way to go. Thanks to those who reviewed me :). I am getting the chapters out as fast as they are coming to me. My next one is almost done too so keep R + R. Thanks for the support.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Attention Attention, I don't Harry Potter. Thanx**.

It had been an odd day and all Hermione had wanted was to get dinner and go to bed. Perhaps she'd even give herself time to read one of the novels that she'd put away since receiving them at Christmas. Her parents really should know better than that. With the self imposed break Hermione had taken she had found her way down to dinner before anyone else. The Great Hall always felt so big without all the other students and today was no exception. The day had gone from bad to worse with the Draco incident and then a half a dozen stupid things like leaving her bag in the library and only realising when she got to Transfiguration, she had to run back and get her bag and by the time she'd returned she was ten minutes late for class.

She couldn't remember another day in the last few years where she had been so forgetful. If she didn't know better she'd guess that she was going out of her mind.

Sitting quietly she kept her head down, staring at her hands. No matter how much she tried to not think about her mind kept wandering back to the feel of Draco pressed up against her. She knew if she looked up she'd blush and then the girls would ask all sorts of questions. She could never tell them about what had happened because it was closely linked with feeling that she would never explore and were probably not real.

Again she felt her mind drifting back to Draco and his firm body…

"Oh stop it!" she chided herself

"Stop what?" Ginny asked sitting down beside her.

"Nothing I'm just stressing over all the work I have to do" the lie came out seamlessly. Probably because it was true most of the time.

Never the less a lie was a lie and she was still trying to rationalise her actions when the food started appearing _en masse_.

Thank Merlin for distractions.

Just as she started her meal there was a brief hush over the Hall and without even looking Hermione knew that Draco and his cronies had entered the hall, looking up she noted that they'd obviously made up.

The mood in the Hall was lighter than it had been. It was as though everyone in there was glad to have made it through the day without being attacked by Draco or You Know Who (and yes, they were put in the same category).

Eating his meal Draco tried not to look over at the one person that he hadn't been able to get out of his mind, Granger. Sneering into his meal he ate his roast in silence. But, as with all good intentions, they went out the door and more often than not he found his gaze rest on one brown and bushy haired girl on the other side of the Hall.

He had to speak to her soon. No one could resist his charms and she would be no different, he could play with her and get her out of his system.

It's not like she was really attractive, granted there had been more males around her and he did hear her being talked about in the boys toilets around the school on occasion. She was appreciated, but she was no tall blonde with D cup breasts that men found attractive at 18 and 19. Discounting the large muggle-born factor, she did have a great body and the face and eyes of an angel. Though the last part he'd only heard in odd bathrooms. When he looked at her in the past he couldn't get past her hair which took most of his attention. Never really willing to have a good look at her, she was a _mudblood_ anyway and when he was near her he was also in serious verbal sparring matches and at that point he'd never thought beyond his next comeback.

Now that he was paying attention, even from across the Hall as she ate and chatted with the smallest Weasel he was painfully aware of the response she was giving him thanks to the awareness she given him that morning. Moving slightly he attempted to give himself some more space while arranging his robe to hide the throbbing evidence of his desire. Maybe he could follow her after the meal and have a dig at her about her robes this morning…that could be fun. She laughed at something and his groin drew even tighter. He would HAVE to talk to her soon.

Laughing with Ginny, Hermione heard the hall go dead silent. Looking up from her meal to see what had silence such a large crowd of students.

Hedwig soared through the Hall straight to her. She took a restorative breath and tried to calm herself. It couldn't have been good news because Hedwig would have taken a break and delivered the mail with the rest of the morning mail. Hedwig landed lightly and with an urgent peck presenting his leg for Hermione to remove the parchment. She gave Hedwig some food and a pat and watched him leave looking down Hermione found two pieces of parchment. Handing the one over that was addressed to Ginny, Hermione stood.

"I need some time alone" she said quietly to Ginny before turning and starting to walk out of the Hall. It was still silent but Hermione didn't even spare them a glance.

Draco watched as Hermione walked like a queen from the Hall. As soon as she had left conversations broke out loudly everywhere.

It was Harry's owl, Harry and Ron were fighting the war, a late letter had to be bad news etc etc.

Draco waited a full minute before he walked out of the Hall. It was almost as if he couldn't stop himself. He headed up the stairs toward the Head Girls rooms and found himself knocking on her door.

The moment she opened the door he knew she'd been crying. Pulling herself more upright she just looked at him like she was facing down a whole army.

"What do you want?" she said in a steely voice that cracked with the emotions she was holding back.

"Are you ok?" Draco found himself asking.

Hermione just looked at him, wasn't he supposed to be the bad guy. Staring at him she tried to understand what he was doing there, it was too much, the edges of her vision started to go black and then in a rush there was nothing.

Draco watched in horror as the always strong, calm and collected Hermione Granger crumpled to the floor. Diving forward he caught her just before her head hit the ground.

**sorry it was so many days coming this time, special thanks to Perfectcircle for your support. Also a big thanx to nightkitty for your friendship and support with this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Hope someone is still reading this. I don't own Harry Potter's characters. Love playing with them though**.

Draco caught Hermione just before her head hit the ground. Taking her whole weight he picked her up and carried her to the bed, gently placing her on the covers. Standing back Draco tried to figure out what to do…and more importantly what had happened. He couldn't just leave if something happened to her after he left the portraits would no doubt say that he'd had been the last one on the scene. Walking towards the door Draco tried to figure out what had happened. She'd fainted, fallen…it wasn't his fault. Looking back over his shoulder he caught sight of Hermione laying on the bed where he had left her.

He couldn't just leave her there like that, she still had her shoes on and her arm was stuck under her body.

Closing the door Draco made his way back over to the bed. He'd never seen anyone faint before. Did they normally stay out of it for so long?

Gently he untied her shoes and pulled them off, then with some effort positioned her more comfortably and pulled the top cover up over her. Sitting back on the end of the bed he took the time to study the women whom he had made a career of hating. She was really quite pretty. There was something angelic about her as she slept and it made his heart race a little faster. Leaning back on one of the end posts on the bed he settled in to wait for her to wake, all the while enjoying the chance to just look at her.

_Sometime later_

Hermione woke slowly battling sleepiness to the surface of consciousness. Rolling over she attempted to work out what had happened. She had been reading the letter from Ron and Harry…no…she had been talking to Malfoy. Staring up at the canopy of the bed she tried to figure out how she had got back to her bed. Hermione slowly sat up and froze…

Draco was asleep at the end of her bed. Rolling sideways to the floor she realised gratefully that she was clothed, though she had no shoes on and the floor was cold.

Moving to a large wing chair she sat and looked at him. What was he doing here? Had he got her back to her bed? None of it made any sense. They hated each other, it was a universally recognised truth.

But there he sat, head lolled sideways in what had to be a very uncomfortable position, fast asleep.

There really was no other explanation. He must have got her back to bed and waited for her to wake. If only she could remember what had happened. Clearly there had been a loss of consciousness. The stress of the last few weeks had been immense. She should be helping Ron and Harry track down the Horcruxs', not here at Hogwarts. But this had been what her parents had demanded.

Looking back up at Draco, Hermione was compelled to help him. He looked as if he moved, his neck might snap and she could never live with herself if he hurt himself when she could have helped.

'You should just wake him up and send him away', for some unknown reason she pushed that idea to the back of her mind. There was something infinitely enjoyable about seeing a man in her bed no matter who that man is.

Slowly making her way over to her large Queen sized bed Hermione summoned the courage to touch Draco's chest to see if he'd wake.

"Malfoy," she whispered at the same time giving him a slight touch. He didn't even move a muscle.

With a slightly resigned sigh she tried to figure out how she could get him to lay down. Being that a Queen sized bed is basically a square, she figured that she could just lie him down sideways and put a blanket over him. His shoes were beside the bed and she pushed them underneath so she could get closer to the bed.

Climbing back onto the bed, Hermione put one hand gently on the side of his cheek, again he made no movement. Feeling more at ease she put her other hand on the opposite shoulder and gently forced him to move sideways.

As soon as he tipped too far for Hermione to hold him, she leaned over to attempt to stop

him from hitting his head on the board across the end of the bed.

Suddenly a hand shot around Hermione's waist locking her body in direct contact with

Draco's muscled form. Loosing her balance she fell back onto the bed and was tidily snuggled into the chest and extremities of Draco Malfoy.

Hermione struggled and tried to figure out just how she had gone from putting Draco to bed to being snuggled up against him.

"MALFOY! What are you doing?" Hermione tried to push at the arms that were encircling her but they held fast holding her arms to her side.

"Malfoy…" nothing…

"Draco, what are you doing?"

"Mum, it's too early, go away" Draco mumbled in his sleep.

Hermione suppressed a rogue giggle and tried to focus on the horribleness of the situation.

At the same moment Draco rearranged Hermione against his body. Pressing her closer and sinking his face into her hair.

Draco's dreams were clearly taking a turn and Hermione couldn't help but feel the new direction pressed into her lower back.

"Draco" Hermione hissed between clenched teeth.

"mmm" Draco moaned, Hermione froze.

This could go in a very bad direction and the whole situation was so odd. Malfoy hated her…not just a little, really hated her and yet he had got her to bed and was now trying to get close to her. Granted he was asleep and probably was thinking about someone else but still…

She would have to get out, she wanted to be repulsed by her situation but she was thrilled and hot. None of it made sense! She was smart, she could force herself to be sensible.

"Draco, please stop it!" Hermione hissed and was rewarded with Draco expertly flipping her over against his chest.

"You know, this is not exactly what I had in mind" Hermione said muffled against the hard chest that was so recently presses against her back.

"mmm" Draco mumbled in response. "Hermione." For the second time Hermione froze, then, forcing her head back, she looked up into Draco face. Very slowly she spoke.

"I beg your pardon" she said quietly.

Draco leaned down and kissed her gently on her forehead. Clearly wanting more he pulled Hermione further up his body and kissed her heatedly on her lips.

Hermione tried to not kiss back but the kiss was so hot and passionate that she was swept up in the emotion it offered.

But Malfoy tried to kill Dumbledore! She froze as she remembered that all important fact.

"Draco, stop this right now," she knocked her head into his. His eyes snapped open and they both froze, just watching each other. Draco's arms loosened and Hermione rolled backwards up the bed till she sat at the opposite end.

Draco slowly sat up. This was not good. He remembered kissing her and she was so hot and giving he was glad that he had woken up when he had. But now she looked at him with hatred and it burned him more than he could endure.

"What…are…were you doing over here," he asked pushing indignity into his tone.

"I woke up, you were asleep with your head…so I moved you and then…oh don't change the subject." Hermione finished with serious anger in her voice. She couldn't figure out whether she was more upset at him or herself.

"There was a subject?" Draco drawled.

"You are in my room, and I don't remember anything after opening the door and seeing you. Why are you on my bed?" Hermione asked desperately.

"You fainted, or passed out or something Granger. The portraits would have said I was the last one there if you died. I was just making sure you didn't." Draco hopped off the bed.

"And the kiss?" Hermione asked sounding more desperate in her ears than she'd like.

"Fuck Granger. I was clearly thinking of someone else, why would I want to get close to a mudblood!"

Draco grabbed his shoes and headed for the door.

"Night Granger, thanks for not dying, I don't want to have to go to Azkaban, such a waste of time" Draco threw over his shoulder.

"Why, aren't all your friends and family there?" Hermione threw back from the bed. Draco paused and gave Hermione an angry look and then swept out the door.

Hermione looked at the closed door for what seemed like ages. Then she reluctantly changed into her PJ's. Harry and Ron were both in the Hospital and Ginny was already there, or at least the letter had said that she would be. But she wasn't family and there was no Dumbledore at Hogwarts to go into bat for her anymore. She would have to wait to see how they were. What if she could have done something to help? The thought was killing her.

But no matter how much she tried to think about the more serious matters, her mind kept slipping back to that kiss. It wasn't tentative and embarrassing like any other boy she had kissed. Ron was nice but he had a tendency to look at any girl with breasts and she was over it. They had left the relationship determined to be great friends and not allow their little interlude to interrupt it. Ron had gotten of the breakup with some girl and Hermione didn't care, he was still Ron.

But Draco had made her feel feelings that she had all but figured she didn't have. She had never pined for a musician or model like the other girls, she hadn't had time. He had tried to kill Dumbledore…but she knew that he hadn't, that he couldn't. She wanted to kiss him again and she had something to work with, he wasn't thinking of someone else, he had been thinking of her…

**Thanx for reading. If you want more then please review.**


End file.
